El Pasar De Los Años
by Alexan27
Summary: Zero rememora recuerdos en medio de la destruida Academia Cross y ha pasado un siglo desde que no ha visto ha nadie. Su reencuentro con los Kuran fue inevitable. El cazador les demostrara lo que el tiempo hizo en él sobre todo a Yuuki y a Kaname. No permitiría que ningún lazo lo manipulara como una vez lo hizo el castaño.


Las hojas de los arboles descendieron lentamente por los aires, haciendo una deliciosa ventisca que agitaba los hermosos cabellos plateados del hombre, erguido en medio de los escombros de lo que una vez fue la Academia Cross.

Las joyas amatista se pasearon por él pasillo desierto, oscurecido y cubierto de polvo. Su imaginación voló por lo alto, viendo a estudiantes de la clase diurna caminando, corriendo, hablando. Comúnmente lo que los humanos harían.

Algo que a él, solo tal vez le hubiera encantado disfrutar alguna vez.

Su lengua acaricio los colmillos filosos en su cavidad bucal. Dos grandes que podían arrebatarle la vida a un humano.

Él era un vampiro.

La especie que más había despreciado alguna vez, pero ahora...

Camino fuera del edificio, apartando los pequeños escombros en él suelo con él pie, llego a la entrada —O lo que quedaba— observando con ojo crítico las enormes piedras apiladas en una esquina. Su maestro y los demás debieron de haber abierto él pasó para poder salir.

Dos brazos cálidos, se cernieron alrededor de su estomago. Sus ojos enfocaron una mata de pelo carbón, tan oscura que podía mezclarse en las sombras del edificio, y entre ellas los rubíes ojos de su aprendiz se asomaron.

Sí...

Ese chico esbelto, era su pupilo y un sangre pura. Él lo había encontrado malherido. Lo salvo y siguió su camino, importándole poco que el niño en ese entonces lo siguiera a todas partes. Ahora el mocoso estaba intentando "cortejarlo"

—Zen, no podre caminar si te aferras así

—Hay vampiros

—Los hay, sí. Podemos acabar con ellos.

Zen negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No?

—Sangre puras —Musito — Dos de ellos y siete nobles. Es peligroso.

Zero lo vio estoico. Su instinto le advertía de las nuevas presencias acercándose con velocidad alucinante, incluso podía oír él resonar de sus pasos.

Estaban corriendo.

Entre cerro los ojos al reconocer las presencias y aferro con fuerza su compañera. Bloody Rose.

Zen volvió a ocultarse entre las sombras, él se mantuvo en silencio esperando por ellos y entonces sucedió.

Vino y amatista se confrontaron.

Los Kuran y su séquito los miraban impresionados, sobretodo Yuuki quien tenía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos para nada infantiles.

Su amor y su enemigo en la adolescencia estaban ahí, frente a él. Todos con una apariencia juvenil igual que él sin embargo, los rasgos maduros denotaban que a pesar de la inmortalidad que cargaban los años hicieron meya en ellos.

Todos habían cambiado, a pesar de que él no se sentía muy diferente de entonces.

A los ojos del Clan Kuran no era así. Él cazador lucia diferente. Imponente y hermoso con los rayos del sol alumbrando sus espaldas. Una vista maravillosa que no podían dejar de mirar hasta cansarse.

Desprendía un aroma increíble y delicioso. Sus colmillos hormigueaban por hincarlos en esa piel cremosa y seguramente suave como la seda.

—Zero... —Dijo queda Yuuki con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas coloridas. La castaña corrió saltando escalones para llegar a él y cuando estuvo a punto de abrazarlo él albino desapareció como una ilusión.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la figura de Zero era reducida a pequeños copos de nieve, revoloteando en él aire hasta detenerse y formar un remolino por encima de los escombros. Las partículas se unieron mostrando nuevamente al cazador.

Kaname frunció el ceño extrañado. Un nivel D no tendría tal capacidad, ni tal aroma atrayente.

¿Qué ocurrió con Kiryuu una vez aparto su vista de él?

— ¿Z-Zero? ¿Cómo... Hiciste eso? —Interrogo Yuuki estupefacta

Zero cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos pasando de Yuuki, fijándose en él Kuran mayor.

—Ha pasado un largo siglo Kuran Kaname

Él moreno se estremeció ante la voz aterciopelada del albino.

—Sí que has cambiado mucho Kiryuu-kun —Kaname bajo la cabeza recordando sus días borrosos en la academia. Todos ellos pasaron como un video nítido y acelerado. Sin embargo una imagen quedo clara en su mente, una memoria que nunca olvidaría pues sucedió dos días antes de que él prefecto abandonara la academia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio dos ojos rojos mirarlo expectante.

¿Quién es ese chico?

Dio un paso al frente queriendo mirarlo mejor, pero la figura de Zero se lo impidió y se dio cuenta de la Bloody Rose en su mano. No eran bien recibidos.

—Yuuki, vuelve aquí

— ¿Eh? Pero Zero...

—Yuuki, por favor...

La ex perfecta frunció el ceño e ignoro a su hermano para avanzar a Zero. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, lo creía muerto como todos lo hacían y ahora él estaba ahí con un niño.

Con un chico...

¡¿Un chico?!

La princesa miro curiosa la mata de pelo negro.

¿Su hijo? ¡¿Zero tiene un hijo?!

—No lo es

— ¿Eh?

—Es mi pupilo

—Tu futuro esposo

—Callate Zen

— ¡¿Ese nivel E tiene un crio de aprendiz?!

—Hanabusa —Reprendió Kain

—Increíble —Ruka cerró los ojos indignada mientras Takuma sonreía, pero ni Shiki, Rima o Seiren se habían inmutado.

¿Qué era lo raro?

Aun así él de pelo rojo caoba se mostraba curioso por él chico.

Kaname sintió molestia y no pudo evitar que un poco de ella se desbordase en su aura.

—Un niño no es un juego Kiryuu-kun, debes ver por él, no por tu sanidad —Kaname avanzo despectivo haciendo que Zero se colocara en guardia mientras Zen se ponía tenso por el sangre pura — Un nivel D como tu puede descontrolarse en cualquier momento

Zero lo asesino con la mirada.

—No soy como tu _Kaname —_ Siseo el nombre con acidez y él aura aplastadora del castaño se volvió más densa, tensando a Yuuki y a los demás.

Yuuki bajo la mirada pero valientemente se interpuso en su camino.

—Kaname, se de tus diferencias con Zero pero aun así no creo que empezar una pelea sea lo más sensato ahora... —Kaname siguió de largo sorprendiéndole

—Kaname-sama...

—La ignoro —Completo Kain por su primo

—Tenemos que detener esto o las cosas se pondrán feas —Indico Takuma sintiendo él sudor resbalar por su nuca.

— ¡Onii-sama! —Exclamó Yuuki intentando detenerlo

Zen tomo la mano de Zero mirando a Kaname expectante. Ese hombre es aterrador. No lo quería cerca de Zero. A cada paso que daba él tiraba de la ropa de su maestro queriendo alejarlo del castaño, pero no lograba moverlo ni un poco. Tenía la sensación de que si el hombre llegaba algo cambiaria y ya no tendría remedio.

—Fue un error que no vi venir _Zero_

— ¿Error? —Dijo sínico— ¡Parecías disfrutar de ello! ¡Lo hiciste apropósito maldito!

La memoria que nunca olvidaría comenzó reproducirse lentamente.

—Tú viniste a mí

 _Él albino entro por la puerta_

— ¡Tenía que saberlo! Ahora ya no me queda duda alguna. Ya no me importa

 _A él estrellándolo contra la pared, sujetando con fuerza su cuello._

Estaban a solo unos metros. Tres, dos...

— ¡Aléjate!

 _Zero cayó contra la tina, destruyéndola en él acto. Zero mordiéndole, bebiendo de él. Mientras_ _el prefecto distraído y sediento, no noto dos incisivos acariciar su piel._

Kaname llego hasta Zero, esquivando él disparo dirigido hacia él. Lo tomo del brazo tembloroso, alejándolo con brusquedad del mocoso y acerco su cabeza hasta su cuello. Ignoro los llamados de los demás y lamió él hombro de Zero con sorna hasta llegar a su lóbulo.

— ¡Ya basta Kuran!

— ¡Kaname!

— ¡Onii-sama, detente!

Estrujó los cabellos claros con fuerza, limitando todo movimiento con sus poderes psíquicos y bajo la atenta mirada del chico inmóvil mordió a su maestro.

Él elixir de su vida paso por su garganta. Estaba sediento, mucho. Desde hace un siglo que no podía saciarse y no podría si bebía de la sangre equivocada.

Ahora tan exquisita como la primera vez que lo mordió, quizá incluso más dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagosa. Era perfecta.

Tan pura y fresca.

Solo a él le pertenecía él albino.

Él ya no era Kiryuu Zero.

Desde que esa marca apareció en la parte baja de su columna, en medio de esos dos hoyuelos venus tan atractivos. Él era un Kuran.

Kuran Zero.

* * *

 **Hoyuelos de Venus:** _Son dos pequeños hoyitos por encima de lo glúteos que se forma tanto en mujeres como en hombres. Un arma de seduccion genetica (Especialmente de las mujeres) y una parte muy sensible para quien los posee._

¿Les gusto? ¿Mi estilo de escribir es raro? Creo que me obsesionare con eso XD

Ahora si bye~


End file.
